Boarding School Blues
by Scarlet Amaryllis
Summary: Kagome is an average girl that just wants an average school term at a new average (but dreaded) boarding school. But wait, demons? Lecherous monks? A half demon called Inuyasha? And will she blow up the world while blowing her nose? Oh dear... InuKag MirS
1. Default Chapter

Kaguya: My very first Inuyasha story! In this fan fiction, Kagome is 16, by the way.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-kun, or any Inuyasha character. But I wish I did. Don't we all? hugs Inuyasha plushie and cries

* * *

Kagome shifted her sitting position so her elbow was leaned on the windowsill. Her eyes gritty from sleep, she wanted to see if they were any nearer to this 'school' her mother sent her too. The bus she was on was now struggling up a steep tree-lined hill.

Kagome groaned inwardly. '_Great, this will definitely be some assassin's hideout, no doubt about it._' Every violent lurch made Kagome want to throw up and she moaned silently, letting her head fall against the windowsill.

Stupid Mom, stupid Gerald, stupid boarding school…

* * *

Flashback

"If there's an old lady on the street that offers to take your daughter to a free boarding school, you don't a-! YOU DON'T AGREE!" Kagome shouted at her mother for the 34th time that day.

But Kagome's mother replied, with wooden patience, "Why would you say that dear?" she replied vaguely, not really listening to her while folding up Kagome's clothes and placing them neatly in the suitcase since her daughter refused to do so.

"It's called COMMON SENSE!" Kagome yelled, finally losing it. Finally, her mother acknowledged her presence and said with an I-know-what's-good-for-you tone. "But honey, boarding school will be an adventure, a real experience. Besides, Gerald and I…"

"Well, couldn't you think about how I would take this instead of my principal's? It's always Gerald this and Gerald that. Think about how I would feel?" Kagome said, hopelessly.

It was bad enough that her mother had started going out with the principal of her high school. Gerald was nice enough, but it seemed like Kagome's mother preferred her new boyfriend to Kagome and Souta. Even though this wasn't true, it felt nice to have someone to blame it on.

"Well, Souta's not getting all upset about this Kagome." Her mother said firmly. "Well maybe that's because he's going to a real boarding school in New York, one that actually has a pamphlet, costs money, and isn't in the middle of who-knows-where!" Kagome argued stubbornly.

Finally, Mrs. Higurashi's patience wore off and finally said, "Young lady, I'm providing you with a future and adventure. And then all I get is you whining? Is that the thanks I get?"

Kagome spluttered, "How…what?" trying to come up with a clever argument to counter this. In the end, she ended this mother-daughter spat with a frustrated "Argh!" and a slam of the door.

* * *

At the bus station, Mrs. Higurashi finished fussing over Souta and with a last kiss on the cheek and a hug, she sent her son with his new crisp uniform onto the bus that would take him to the airport. And from then on, to New York. Teary-eyed, Mrs. Higurashi efficiently wiped off her eyes and turned to her sullen teenage daughter. 

"Cheer up sweetie, I'm sure you'll find new friends at the boarding school." Her mother reassured. However, Kagome was anything but. "Yeah, whatever…" and looked the opposite direction of her mother, dreading when her bus would come to take her to that dreadful place called boarding school.

But, the moment came too soon. A rusty and noisy silver bus with peeling ads on the side clanked and huffed into the lot. Kagome stood up and started walking towards the bus, with her mother beside her.

Finally, Kagome turned to her mother and said stiffly, "Bye Mom."

Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter warmly and whispered in her ear. "One day Kagome, one day you'll understand." The door folded in and she quickly gave her daughter a little nudge towards the door.

"Farewell, Kagome." Her eyes were flooded with tears and so was Kagome's. With a little nod, Kagome carefully walked up the steps and ignoring the driver's sympathetic looks, settled down on her seat in the back.

End Flashback

* * *

"You all right there, kiddo?" the driver called back as he continuously urged the bus up the hill. He was replied with a mumble. Smiling good-naturedly, he said, "If you need to hurl, there are some vomit bags in the compartment near the window."

With a weak, "thank you" to the driver, Kagome pulled out one of the plastic bags and retched. Unsure what to do with it, Kagome opened a window and hesitantly dropped it out of the window. She winced at the sound it made as the plastic bag hit the pavement.

Closing the window, Kagome sighed. Not a great start was it. Then curiosity got the best of her. "Uh, Mr. Driver, sir." She said cautiously. He took his eyes off the road and smiled, "Yes?" , exposing pointed teeth. Kagome had an urge to flinch at the sight but didn't want to offend him so pretended she didn't notice.

"Why am I the only one on the bus? It's September and school's just starting." She inquired. "Well, the older kids at the boarding school usually don't live in this part of town and plus, most of the kids come from Shikon Valley, a town nearby. So they really don't need the bus to transport them back to boarding school if they wish to leave at all." He chuckled again, oblivious to Kagome's horrified expression.

'_Didn't want to leave? Is it because they were taken over by zombies, or aliens instead of assassins_?' Kagome went from prospect to prospect, each more horrifying and unlikely as the next. '_Or maybe they're all dead! THEY'RE ALL DEAD! _'

_

* * *

_

But, the lady that met them there was quite alive, to Kagome's relief.

She was wearing, oddly enough, a traditional priestess's uniform and had an eye patch over one eye. "Welcome to Shikon No Tama Boarding School Kagome!" the woman greeted her. "My name is Kaede and I am the Headmistress."

Kagome smiled and said, "Thank you Headmistress Kaede." Then she turned to the driver. "Thank you Mr. Driver, Sir, for driving me all the way here. And for the vomit bags." She added quickly. He let out a laugh, which exposed his pointy teeth. "The pleasure was all mine Ms. Higurashi." And with a 'hiss', the bus door closed and the ratty old contraption huffed off to who-knows-where.

'_There's my last chance of escaping this queer place.'_ Kagome sighed and Kaede noticed this. "Homesick? No matter, in no time this place will feel like home, trust me." With a comforting pat on the shoulder, Kaede led Kagome up the tree-lined garden path and brought Kagome to some ancient shrine gate-doors. But before leading her through, she handed the girl something.

"Now, here's a map of the school, we don't want you getting lost do we." Kaede chuckled. "Now, why don't you see the school for yourself?" With a powerful push, surprising from a woman her age, she flung open the creaky wooden doors and the sight took Kagome's breath away.

According to the map, there were two huge buildings, one for living and one for schooling, recreation, and 'special' courses, whatever that meant. The two buildings faced each other and in-between was a HUGE lawn with a fountain in the very middle with twining granite paths. Along the way dotted granite benches, perfect for studying under the sun.

"Now, the door we just walked through is the main entrance. There is one other entrance on the other side of here. That leads to the forest. " Headmistress Kaede nodded to the red shrine doors covered in vines exactly opposite of the doors that they came in through.

"This place looks very beautiful!" she said politely. The look of this place was a definite 'plus'.

Kaedenodded brisklyand turned towards the younger girl. "Come with me Kagome, I'll get you acquainted with the school rules and policies, then you can start your school year."

* * *

Kaede's living space was at the very top of the Living Building. The building was carpeted and warm, with full-length windows with sun pouring in. They walked up a flight of glass stairs and through several hallways of rooms with delicate oriental lamps. Finally approaching a steel elevator at the end of a hallway, the elevator door slid open and they headed up.

As they went up, Kagome became increasingly nervous. She hadn't seen any students to speak of. Where were they all? The ecstasy she had felt of being in such a lovely boarding school had faded and it was replaced by apprehension.

"The students aren't here because they are attending an orientation in the second building." Kaede said vaguely, as if reading Kagome's mind. "Oh, I see." Kagome said politely but exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Here we are." Kaede announced and they stepped off the elevator. The apartment had sliding doors and a low table and hot tea, as if it was waiting for them. Kaede sat down on one side of the table and beckoned to Kagome to do the same.

"Now about what I was about to tell you." Kaede leaned forward. "You expected to come to a normal boarding school right?" Kagome nodded. "Uh, well, you see… this isn't what you really expected." Kaede said with difficulty. "Headmistress Kaede, what do you mean?" Kagome said, dreading the answers. Kaede sighed.

"This is always the hardest part." Kaede murmured. "The students are not, in your definition, normal. They come to this school because they have nowhere else to go, you see. Somewhere no one will disturb them, and that they can have a formal education." Kaede struggled. "Headmistress Kaede, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Kaede looked determined. "Your bus driver, did you notice anything particular about him?" "Well…" Kagome started but Kaede cut her off. "He is a fox demon, a _kitsune_. And a graduate from Shikon No Tama Boarding School."

Kaede let this sink in for a minute, and Kagome stared, willing for her to say that this is just some practical joke.

"Y-you mean that the students here are…. _youkai_?" Kagome stuttered. "Well, not all," Kaede said reassuringly. "We have some half-demons and some humans with special talents or curses. Or from a family of a special status." "B-but, what…" She knew that there was something peculiar about this school! That's why it was free! Kagome stood up, and nearly upset her cup of hot tea.

"Please, Headmistress Kaede, please tell me this is a joke? Or a tradition to freak student out of their minds or…." Kagome trailed off.

Kaede shook her head. "As soon as you entered those shrine doors a binding spell was placed on you. You may not leave unless on vacations to see your family or family emergencies. When the vacation is up, the binding spell with call you back, and if you don't, you will fall under a deep sleep of which you will never wake. If you mention this on any of your letters, to your mother's eyes they will just be cheerful letters talking about your studies and school." Kaede took a sip of her tea and continued.

"But that is, only until your school years are finished. Unless you have a sudden family emergency, you must stay at Shikon No Tama Boarding School for the number of years for mother prescribed." Kaede finished.

"And…and how many years did my mother prescribe?" Kagome managed to say through her shock. Kaede pushed a form towards Kagome. "The binding spell will only work if your parents agreed to send you to the school. Your mother signed this," she pointed to the paper. "And that activated the binding spell."

Kagome snatched up the form and read it. "For the rest of her school years! What? Does my mother know about this binding spell?" Kagome said desperately. Kaede shook her head. "All the spell needed was your parents to sign this form to enroll you to the school. Your mother doesn't know about the spell."

"But, why do you need me to be here? Why?" Kagome said, nearly in hysterics.

"Kagome, you do not know this, but you are capable of many powers. And some that are out of your control. You will know this when the time comes. Some will do anything to possess the spiritual abilities that you have. You were brought to this school to be protected and taught how to control this obstacle in your life. The spell was casted for your sake." Kaede said, her patience unlimited.

Kagome, becoming frustrated with Kaede's vagueness, said, "But how did I get this 'power' you speak of? And why? And what the heck is it?"

Kaede sighed and said, "You are very obviously not ready Kagome. But one day, soon."

There was a silend between them for some time, with the occasional sound of Kaede sipping her tea. Finally, Kaede said tiredly.

"That is why I placed that binding spell on you, and brought you to this school." Kaede finished her tea and said in the same tired tone. "Welcome to Shikon No Tama Boarding School, Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

Kaguya: Yes, I know, the characters are a bit OOC but this is an AU story, anyway. Well I hope you enjoyed it and please read and review! hugs Inuyasha plushie and waves 


	2. Without Ice Cream, the Ultimate Comfort ...

Kaguya: Thank you to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…unfortunately for me.

* * *

Kaede stopped in front of an oak mahogany door that bore the number 128. "Ah ha, here it is." She turned to the sullen and reluctant new student of Shikon No Tama Boarding School. "Here is your room, your roommate is Sango Sysuki. She should be returning from the orientation shortly." She handed Kagome a brown package. 

"Your key is in there, along with school books and your time table. Tomorrow school will start, at exactly 8:30." Kaede informed her, receiving a nod and a mumbled "Thanks." Taking out the key, Kagome swung the door open and walked in. Nodding a goodbye to Kaede, she shut the door.

Kaede sighed towards the closed door.

_'She took the news well.' _mused the Headmistress.

* * *

Kagome's POV 

The room was…nice. Spacious, it had two windows in the northern part of the room. It was painted yellow with plain but cheery white curtains. One bed was pushed into one corner and another into the corner beside it. Each bed had a white comforter and pillow. Between the beds was a single four-shelved bookcase.

At the foot of each bed, was a plain mahogany desk with a lamp and two drawers. The desks faced the other from across the room so the two students would have their backs to the others.

Beside each desk was a tall wooden dresses with hangers to hang clothes and ledges to fold them. To my right was a door that led to a bathroom with a shower, two sinks and two mirrors. There were also a shelf jammed full of fluffy white towels, a hairdryer, and facecloths.

It wasn't bad, not like the termite infested, paint crumbing one room flat I had imagined, no bad at all.

Except it was.

My situation is horrible! This old lady was keeping me here with no way for me to leave! This is like a jail cell! Horrible, horrible!

I just want to curl up and die.

With lots and lots of ice cream, the ultimate comfort food.

But there was no refrigerator, **_damn it!_**

* * *

Neutral POV 

These two sides of the room were almost symmetrical except for the fact that the left side had posters all around it and a bulletin board covered with pictures. Kagome, unable to resist temptation, peeked at all the pictures. There was some of a pretty girl in a high ponytail with a handsome looking guy (boyfriend?) with a small lock of hair tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He also had a rosary around his hand. They were also with the strangest boy Kagome had ever seen.

He had long silver hair and dog-ears. His golden-amber eyes showed ferocity but a sort of softness also. And sorrow? Kagome scanned the other pictures. Christmas, Halloween, Thanksgiving… his eyes sometimes showed laughter and happiness, but rarely, and still had that sad, sad look. This intrigued Kagome, not his unusual dog-demon features, but who can be sad, for that long?

Suddenly, the door creaked open and Kagome jumped and backed away from the bulletin board, embarrassed. At the door, panting as if she had just won the 400-meter dash was the girl in the photograph.

Looking around the room wildly, she suddenly saw Kagome and her eyes brightened. "Kagome Higurashi! It's nice to meet you!" She walked over to the startled girl and shook the shocked girls hand. "My name is S-"

"Sango Sysuki, I know." Kagome said quickly, and then feared that she had been rude to her new roommate, and that is not how she wanted to start the year. Instead Sango laughed, "Wow, so is your ability psychic or something? Okay, what am I thinking, RIGHT NOW?" the strange (and apparently hyperactive) girl closed her eyes.

"NO! I mean, err… no, that's not my…ability." Disappointed, this Sango girl opened her eyes and cocked her head to one side and said, "Oh, I see, then what is your reason to come to Shikon No Tama?" Sango said.

Kagome's eyes trailed to her big stack of luggage, "Why don't I explain this while I unpack, it might take a while…"

* * *

But it didn't, because Sango had immediately pitched in, despite Kagome's protests. Their conversation strayed from what they were talking about before and it landed on what more girls talked about. Boys, clothes, favorite bands… stuff like that. By the time they had more than half of Kagome's stuff unpacked, they acted like they knew each other since the day they were born. 

Once Sango's hyperactiveness wore down, they discussed family issues in a more serious fashion. Sango's reason to be here was because her family was that her family were demon slayers and that made her family in danger from evil demons that sought revenge.

"It's their own fault though, it's them that goes and gets it into their head to try to massacre a village, and our problem to exterminate them." Sango showed Kagome proudly her weapon, a huge boomerang. She also revealed that she had a younger brother, Kohaku in room 54.

Unfortunately, Sango asked the question again, and Kagome had no alternative but to answer it. And when she did, Sango nearly dropped the portable radio Kagome had brought. "Power? What kind?" Kagome shrugged and dusted off the many books she had brought.

"Headmistress Kaede was very vague, and I'm just as curious as you are." Sango let out a low whistle. "That's intense though, Kagome. But when Headmistress Kaede said you had to be trained to control it, what kind of power would it be? I mean, we all have talents and powers in Shikon No Tama but never did Kaede say it in general and never did someone come here without knowing what power they had already." Sango sat down on her bed to think.

Kagome, had different worries. "What if I can't control this power thing that Kaede said! What if I accidentally blow up the world when I blow my nose or something?" That comment sent Sango into a fit of laughter.

When she managed to calm down she said as seriously as she could, "That's highly improbable Kagome, I mean, it's-" But she was interrupted by a scratching at the door. Kagome jumped. Judging by what Kaede had said, anything could come through that door. But Sango had no such worries. She cheerfully opened the door and a two-tailed cat strolled in.

"Hi Kirara! How was your walk?" Sango crooned. She picked the cat up and showed her to Kagome. "This is by pet cat Kirara. Isn't she adorable?" Sango said, showering her pet in attention. "It's so… so…"

"So what?" Sango arched her eyebrow. The I-will-cut-you-in-two-with-my-enormous-boomerang-if-you-don't-compliment-my-cat look flashed across her face. Unluckily, Kagome didn't see this. Luckily, she said the right thing anyway.

SHE'S SO ADORABLE!" Kagome squealed and petted Kirara, as the two-tailed cat purred. Sango fished a ball of yarn from the bottom of her bed and the two girls laughed over this cute cat's antics.

Kaede closed the door as silently as she had opened it and breathed a sigh of relief. If Kagome kept this up, she wouldn't do **_too _**badly at Shikon Boarding School.

* * *

Thanks to: **ebony S2**

**Star**

and **Sminky**

Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 3: **Of Lecherous Monks and Hanyous**

Kagome starts her first day of class and meets Miroku the cursed monk. Despite the fact that all around her are demons or people with special abilities, she gets along okay until lunchtime. Then she meets Inuyasha, the half-demon who, for some reason, avoids her from the first time he sees her. And who's this 'Kikyo' person that he keeps muttering about?


End file.
